


Help Thyself

by YoukoRayah



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabbles, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Reincarnation, What is she Smoking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Orochimaru placed the Curse Seal on Sasuke in the Forest of Death, no one could have foreseen the events that would set in motion.  Now with memories of a time Millennium past awakening, the new generation of Nin must find a balance between past lives and present existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Awakening" or "What the HELL is she smoking?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is aaaaall GW Katrina's fault. I had killed this plot bunny 3 times and she kept res-ing it. 
> 
> Also this fic is, for the most part, un-Betaed. Please feel free to let me know if you find any glaring errors and what they are. I will do my best to fix them.
> 
> So far it's just going to be told in bits and peaces of who is who as they wake up.
> 
> Title is thanks to skeren from over on Livejournal

The battle raged in the Forest of Death. Sasuke Uchiha attacked with everything he had against the snake-like man he was now, only now, realizing was not a genin. He readied a Fire Jutsu, wondering briefly about the sense of wrongness thrumming through him. As if he should be attacking in some other way. The wrongness was quickly overwhelmed by shock/horror when the man was unscathed by the attack. Shock/horror turned to out right panic when the man's neck elongated and he bit the Uchiha heir. Then darkness descended.

He became aware in an expanse of endless black, a void that went on forever.

"Well, that certainly could have gone better."

Sasuke spun around to face the speaker. He was tall, with spiky black hair, and an absurdly large sword on his back that seemed to be reminiscent of Zabuza's. He was dressed in odd navy blue pants and a dark sleeveless top. A studded bracer adorned his right wrist, sparkling with colored orbs in the dark.

"Who are you," came the demand.

"You."

"Answer me!"

"I just did, junior. I'm you. The You that was, 2000 years ago. It's called reincarnation. Get used to it; there's quite a few of the old guards reborn in the Village, after all."

"What?"

-sigh- "Okay, from the top then. 2,000 years ago a darkness threatened the world. I died helping the guy who went on to stop said threat get to where he needed to be before it all got truly started. He was one of my two best friends. He and an odd little group of mismatched fighters saved the world. Eventually they died, as things do." He looked at the kid. "With me so far?"

"Hn."

"Right, so any way, we all rested in the life force of the Planet until we were needed again. We've been reborn, and the part of you that's me is now awake. Mostly 'cause, if I didn't, we'd have a repeat of the whole Sephiroth-Jenova incident. Now we just gotta get through this little mess with our ass intact."

"What happens now?"

"Well, with the damage that snake bastard did to you, ya need to rest and heal. I'll take care of the rest."

"And if I say no?"

"Ya don't get a choice." Then he was gone, and Sasuke knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation tally:
> 
> Sasuke Uchiha - Zachary Fair


	2. "Beat Stick." or "Giving Fate a Bloody Nose."

Hinate slumped when her name was called opposite of Neji's. She couldn't beat him, and the only thing that the pairing would show was how weak she was. With a dejected air about her, she walked down to face defeat.

She was so lost in her internal musings over how badly she was going to loose, she didn't hear her cousin's monolog about fate, and how she was destined to loose. Instead, she heard a new voice.

:: Dilly-dally, Shilly-shally. I swear, you're worse than Cloud!::

:: ... Huh? Wh-who said that?!::

:: I did, silly. You don't have to worry. We can beat him, you know.::

::Wh-who are you?::

:: I'm you...well, sort of. I died, and was reborn as you. Don't know why you can hear me now, of all times, but if you let me help, we can win!::

:: Umm, isn't that cheating...?::

:: Not if we're the same person.::

Hinata had no response to this, and as the fight was started, the Voice took over.

Neji rushed forward, beginning the 64 strikes of the Hakke Ryokusho...only to miss as Hinata seemed flow left, then back.

"Sorry, but that isn't going to work." Hinata shifted, not into the stance of the Jyuuken, but of some new style. One Neji didn't recognize. "Let's do this."

Then she was on him and it was all he could do not to be crushed.

She rushed him at almost blinding speed, dropping low to take out his legs at the last moment, forcing him to leap away. She attacked him again and again, at speeds he would never have thought her capable of before. He finally managed to counter with the Kaiten, flinging Hinata across the room, and into a wall. But as Neji looked up he saw Hinata crouched on the wall as if it were flat ground. He knew he was in trouble-she was grinning at him. With a shift, she pushed off from the wall with tremendous power, landing on the ground at a dead sprint.

She didn't give him the precious fraction of a second he needed to perform another Kaiten, instead she hooked him by the throat and ran halfway across the arena before leaping into the air with him. With a twist, she brought her legs, kicking down on his chest with both feet and snapping several of his ribs. She also drove him deep into the stone floor in the process. Then there was only darkness.  
The whole fight had taken less than one minute.

::Wow.::

::Mmm hmmm.::

::Do...do you have a name?::

::It was Tifa...a long time ago.::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation tally:  
> Sasuke Uchiha - Zachary Fair
> 
> Hinata Hyūga - Tifa Lockheart 
> 
> I know, I know-what the heck is she thinking?! but after watching Advent Children, and seeing Tifa and Loz fight, I had to. I kept seeing Hinata do the landing on the wall thing and the bouncing off Neji's chest thing too.


	3. "With the Clouds." Or "Shut up and drink your damn Tea!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Language! 'cause someone has a potty mouth :)

He had been awake for a long time. Awake and waiting. It had been so long, in fact, that he had forgotten just when he had become aware. Maybe he had always been awake...

Shit! Now he was getting all philosophical about it, something he blamed on not being able to fly anymore. He missed being among the clouds more than almost anything else from his past life.

In all honesty, it wouldn't be so bad if the others would just hurry and wake up already! Damn it, he was BORED! And the squabbling might have seemed to annoy him, but watching Yuffie go at it with Vinny and Cloud always made him smile.

It was frustrating! Not to mention intolerable. But more than anything it was, "Troublesome." And so were his teammates. No, that wasn't right. Choji wasn't bad. It was Ino that made him wish he could call the Venus Gospel and stab her with it. She was far worse than Shera, Yuffie, and Tifa at their absolute worst, put together! She was going to drive him to drink if things kept up like they had been.

Days like this...he really, really, missed Vincent.

When his name was called for the preliminaries, he sighed, but didn't complain. When the girl tried to use a sound-based trick on him, he got annoyed. Really, just how stupid did she think he was? Yet again, he wished for his final weapon, just so he could fry her with a level two limit-brake. It would serve her right.

Instead, he settled for using his shadow to take her down. There was just something so satisfying about making your opponent split their own head open because they failed to take in their surroundings. Amateurs.

Afterwards, he watched Hinata fight Neji. And THAT had been pure Tifa. "Thank you Shiva!" he whispered under his breath, earning odd looks from those around him. And the Uchiha's fight had looked an awful lot like the time he had watched Cloud fight without a sword. But not...aw well, he'd figure it out later.

"'Bout damn time you woke up. Was goin' nuts from the boredom."

Hinata looked at him in confusion. "Who?"

His response was cut off by the arrival of members of the ANBU. "Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you, Hyūga-san."

"Then let's go," Sasuke replied.

"Only the Hyūga was requested."

"The Hyūga has a name," Hinata growled, more of Tifa merging into the whole.

"And given what's happened," Shikamaru added in a growl, "it probably concerns us as well. We may as well get this over with."

Eventually, they were escorted into a secure room to await the Hokage. Rather than take one of the chairs, Shikamaru walked across the room and leaned against the wall. "Might as well get comfortable. Hokage-sama won't be here 'til after the last match."

"True," Sasuke said taking a seat not far from him.

"So," Tifa murmured as she, too, sat. "Who are you?"

"Cid, who else?"

"..." Hinata stared at him trying to put the image of Cid Highwind, and Shikamaru Nara together. "I think that just broke my brain a little."

"And who are you, pretty-boy? You 're not Cloud, that's for sure. The fighting style is similar, but not quite right for him."

"First Lieutenant Zachary Fair, SOLDER First Class. General Sephiroth's 2nd."

"…you were Cloud's friend that got him to Midgar," Hinata whispered, as flashes of Tifa's memories flashed through her mind. "The one who died."

"Yeah. Thanks for looking out for him, by the way. Wish I could have done more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ff7 reincarnated in Naruto
> 
> Sasuke - Zack. Awakened by the curse Seal, which burned away most of Sasuke's personality. Zack in control. Be afraid.
> 
> Hinata - Tifa. Awakens just before the fight with Neji in the prelims. Stomps him like nobody's business. The thought makes me giggle.
> 
> Shikamaru - Cid. The thought of him going from "Troublesome" to "Shut up and drink your %#$ tea!" made me snort my milk out my nose.


	4. "Owie!" or "You're all gonna die now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very out of order. It will be mover later on to some point after the end of the Chunin exams.

The first thing she felt was pain, lots of pain. It came from several parts of her body at once. She automatically began to identify what, how severe, and if she could fix it. Cracked ribs, heavy bruising on left side, deep gash on right arm (always bad when you feel the skin sliding across skin and the rolling pain telling you it is waaaaay to deep) and a multitude of more minor cuts, bumps, and bruises.

Slowly coming to her feet, the Ninja Princess of Wutai took stock of her surroundings. Dark room, alone, no weapons, no gear, heavily injured, with no one there to see to her wounds ...

"Damn," she muttered. "Who caught me?"

She had enough energy saved up for a Clear Tranquil, but even as she cast it, knew it wouldn't fix all of her injuries--only the worst of it. Without a weapon to properly focus the Limit Break, a third of the power was lost to spill-off. On top of that, the Tranquil didn't fix all of a person's injuries when cast. Only about half at the most.

"Now to get out of this Hades-cursed place."

Whoever had placed her here, they had not searched her as thoroughly as they should have. Her hair was still fastened up and out of the way, and that meant hairpins. She would wonder on her current incarnation's taste in style later.

Slipping out of the cell without making a sound, she ghosted down the hall, ears straining for the slightest sound. Her luck held as she navigated the corridors in this strange place, and she soon found herself in an armory of sorts. A quick search of the racks produced Shuriken and Kunai, but nothing to fit her tastes.

"Shiva take it."(1)

"Perhaps this will help."

Choking back a startled shriek, Yuffie spun around. Bringing up the throwing blades she had found the nin-girl moved to attack, only to freeze in shock as those same blades falling from nerveless fingers.

"Vincent?!" she hissed in shock.

His response was a slight twitch of his lips, and the large fuma-like shuriken offered to her with a slight bow. "Yours, I believe?"

"Conformer!" she breathed in delight.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here, Vince?"

"I saw you find the 'Enemy Skill' in the canyon before you were captured. I followed them here and discovered something."

"What?"

"There is a new Summon Materia. It is in the possession of Sound's Leader. I will distract the ninja of this Village, and you must retrieve both it and the 'Enemy Skill' on your way out."

"A Summon?" Yuffie looked at him, wide eyed. "Not good. So very not good. Where is it?"

"Go left when you leave this room. Take the first right, then two lefts. They will be in the last room on the left."

"Left, right, left, left, last room on the left, got it." She grinned at him. "Stay safe, Vinnie. We'd miss ya if you vanished."

And with that she snatched up Conformer and a small satchel on her way from the room, vanishing down the hall.


	5. "Mine now." or "Finders keepers."

As she raced down the final stretch of hallway, she herd the distinct sound of Cerberus firing not too far away. Vincent, it seemed, was having fun. But she knew she had to hurry. The former Turk would only be able to keep the Sound nin busy for so long after all.

When she reached her destination, Yuffie made quick work of finding the Summon Materia, and the Enemy Skill, locked in a small desk drawer. Then she quickly rifled through the cabinets and drawers for any files that may be of value to the Hokage. She may have been caught, but by Leviathan, she was going to have something to show for it!

She stuffed anything she could find into the small satchel she had snagged on her way out of the armory, and turned to leave.

"Going somewhere, Tenten-chan?" only to come face to face with Kabuto.

"Oh great. The spy," she groused.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

She gave an unladylike snort. "Like ya got a choice?"

Without giving him chance to reply, the reborn Princess of Wutai attacked with a flurry of strikes that surprised the Sound shinobi. He had expected her to use ranged attacks and thrown weapons. Not move in and out of close range as she was.

Kabuto was further frustrated by his in-ability to land a decisive blow. Her tactics were like nothing he knew Tenten to use, it was like fighting someone he had no data on. If he only knew how familiar this feeling was going to quickly become as hostilities between the Leaf and Sound escalated.

Eventually the fight carried outside, and more Sound forces joined the fray. Yuffie found herself quickly backed into a corner, and out of options.

She snapped the Summon Materia into Conformer's first slot and hoped she had enough power to make it work. Pouring all the mana, or as it was called these days, chakra, into the weapon as she could, she called the Eidolon it was connected to.

"The call is sent, the Pledge is made! Come forth from Gaea's embrace!"

As the chakra was pulled from her at an even grater rate, the knowledge of just what she was calling flooded her mind. And Yuffie saw red.

"Come Forth, KYUBI!"

She felt the strain of how much this was taking from her reserves, and desperately wished she had an ether. She would have nothing left if this failed. Then came the resistance, as if the call were being blocked, followed by the snap of that resistance giving under the pressure.

In front of her came the boiling red power, a power that expanded to fill the courtyard and solidify into the towering form of the Nine Tailed Fox.

-WHO SUMMONS ME?-

Fighting past the aw inspiring terror, she answered the challenge. "I, Tenten of the Hidden Leaf, reincarnation of Yuffie Kisaragi Princess of Wutai, call you forth!"

-WHAT IS YOUR COMMAND?-

The last pieces of the puzzle snapped together in her mind, and all she could think was, That BASTARD!

"Kyubi no Kitsune! I call upon you to DESTROY those who sent you against the Hidden Leaf!"

The smile that stretched across the Fox's vestige was not a nice one. It spoke of fire, death, blood, and pain. Lots and lots of pain for all that stood in his way. -YOU WOULD GIVE ME VENGEANCE.-

Not a question. "Yes."

-THE CALL HAS BEEN ANSWERED. YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND WORTHY.-

With a snarl, the Kyubi unleashed its power. Attacks of fire, ice, cutting wind, and searing lightning lashed against all save Yuffie. And much to the Sound nin's horror, they found themselves slowed to half their normal speed.

Yuffie couldn't help the smug smile that graced her lips as she left the battle field. The enemies of the Leaf would do well to learn fear of Gaia's Protectors, and the Eidolon they could call upon.

Now as she moved at her best speed, given her injuries, Yuffie headed for Fire Country. She had two Materia to deliver to the Hokage, and a suspicion to confirm about the resistance she had felt when calling the Fox. She only hoped all of her most precious people were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenten - Yuffie don't know why, but the idea appeals. Mind you I almost made Yuffie be Anko but I didn't like the age gap.
> 
> Vincent- Not a reincarnation! due to the four beings infused into him, he has long since stopped aging. 
> 
> Kyuubi- is actually a type of Summons called Eidolon in Final Fantasy games. Orochimaru found his Materia and called him against the village. Also I'm going with the theory of "A Summons only appears for a limited amount of time" and "you can only force a Summons to appear once. After that, if they don't like you, you're outta luck". (Note, this idea came from a FF7/FF9 crossover I read somewhere. If that Idea/fic is yours, let me know and I will give credit for it!) If the 4th had waited 10 more seconds, the Kyuubi would have vanished on his own. This is a source of much aggravation for the fur-ball. He is also the youngest of the Summons, having come into existence 200 years after the end of ff7, and 1800 years before Naruto.


	6. "twitch twitch" or "Not getting paid enough for this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor editing to the end so this can be set Pre-exame! This is done for future plot can happen as I want!

**BLOOD! GIVE ME BLOOD!**

_twitch_

**BLOOD SO RED FLOWING FEEDING**

_twitch twitch_

**MAKE THEM BLEED TASTY BLOOD**

_twitch twitch, twitch twitch_

**BLO-**

Will you SHUT UP already!

**…WHO DARES!?**

Shiva but your worse than that nut-job General.

**LEAVE!**

Not a chance fuzzy.Was here first, it's my shinny new body. You can't have it.

**I AM THE GREAT TAILED BEAST OF THE SAND!!**

And I'm older than you. Heck I predate all the tailed beasts by at least three centuries. Minimum.

**I AM ICHIBI NO SHUKAKU!!**

And I'm Reno, former Turk. Nice to meet you. Now shut your trap before I shove a Mag-rod up your ass and hit you with a few thousand volts, yo!

 

Gaara blinked at the sudden lack of frothing madness in his mind. He couldn't hear what the demon was talking to, but he could feel the deep confusion coming from it. "What the hell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaara - Reno. this literally hit me like 5 minutes before writing this, and would not go away. I originally was going to have him be Itachi (and he and Zack re-strike up their friendship/pranking ways much to everyone's horror...) but I like this better!
> 
> Besides, Reno is one of my favorites, but he wasn't very powerful in the games, or movie. So him being Gaara? makes me giggle.


	7. "Whispered Voices" or "Yes it can be taught"

The singing had been with her for a while. As long as she could remember really. That and the voice.

The Singing showed her the "Green". A river of Living light and memories. The Voice called it the Life Stream. It talked as if it was everything from "Before", whatever that meant...

The Voice had a lot to say about a lot of things. Including Sasuke and Naruto... Now if she could just get it to shut up.

-Oh come on! Can't you at least be serious?—

^About what?^ Sakura asked the Voice, she had long ago learned not to respond out loud, least people think her mad.

-You're a kunoichi for Gaea's sake! Even Yuffie was never this bad for all her childish behavior! There are more important things than looking good!-

^Nothing is more important that looking good for Sasuke-kun!^

-My reincarnation is an idiot that's going to get us killed before we even start to merge.-

^...What do you mean 'reincarnation'?^

-Isn't it obvious? When a person dies, their soul moves on. They go to the afterlife or go on to be reincarnated. Or they can do the first, then opt for reincarnation later. Which is what I did. The Promised Land gets dull after the first thousand years you know.-

Sakura blinked. "Who were you," she asked placing a hand onto the surface of the full length mirror she had been primping before.

-The last of my kind,- was the quite reply.

The Voice was quiet after that, and Sakura went about her day. They had a month before the finals of the Chunin exams, leaving her with a lot of free time.

That thought made her pause. Free time. The voice had told her to be serious. Maybe she should... She soon found herself at one of the training grounds. She didn't have a lot of chakra, so she began using it up, building her reserves.

Deep within, the Voice nodded in satisfaction. She was acting in a more focused manner. That was good. Shame she hadn't been able to nudge her to this sooner. But she could work with everyone under-estimating her. The training would help, as Aerith Gainsborough didn't want to return to the Lifestream too soon. Things were just starting to get good after all!

The changes in both Hinata and Sasuke meant, in all likely-hood, that they were awake. She had been feeling the faintest echoes of both Cloud and Sephiroth for months, but they still hadn't shown themselves yet. Zack, on the other hand, was awake. Awake and stirring up chaos. And she was determined not to miss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura - Aerith. I almost made her Tsunade but again, liked keeping her in the same age group as the others better.


End file.
